divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Vrog the Accursed
Vrog the Accursed is an avatar of Narzhak, accidentally created in an attempt to animate a pile of refuse, organic and metallic, into a capable servant.Creation of Vrog and his first deeds - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4881863 Contamination with residue from a soul oyster pearl resulted in the material becoming infused with a portion of the god's own soul or essence, and the resulting being thus assuming some of the personality traits (if to an exaggerated degree) and powers of his progenitor. Vrog has since been inducted into an indistinct, though seemingly authoritative station in Narzhak's forces. Personality From what can be observed in his behaviour, Vrog is marked by a tremendous arrogance, being bold enough to irreverently address his creator and mock the god's carelessness in the incident that led to his birth. He unashamedly flaunts his mannerisms, such as an apparent need to keep his jaws in perpetual motion, and does not abandon them at the most inappropriate of times. Almost as prominent is his cruelty and enjoyment in inflicting pain, manifested in the creation of life and implements such as dartweed. Appearance Vrog appears as a humanoid figure, slightly shorter than an average kostral, but somewhat bulkier. His body is covered in smooth, armour of tarnished metal, lined with ostensibly ornamental (though appearances can be deceiving) sharp ridges and blades, and caked with layers of spattered blood and bile of variously natural colours. In sparse spots, the plates are moulded to follow the repugnant contours of the plagued flesh below. His entire form is marred by dozens of asymmetries, from the great, like his oblique shoulder frame, to the small, like irregularly matching spikes. These distortions are most visible in his four-digited hands: where the right has long, almost skeletally slender fingers ending in hooked tips, the left is stubby and thick to the point of being barely prehensile. The head is surmounted by a domed, studded helmet and encased by a high gorget. The sign of the Bloodied Fist is roughly scratched on the corner of his chestplate, slightly twisted sideways. His face, usually concealed by a grilled visor when not speaking, is a shifting mass of bare putrid, diseased flesh, covered in oozing welts and sharp teeth growing directly from its surface. A number of mouths is constantly taking shape all across it and melting away again, often still incomplete. Of those, only two are for the most part stable - a pair of lateral protruding jaws, similar to part of an animal skull tightly draped with rags of torn skin, and a large central maw, lined with long knife-like yellow teeth only partially covered by uneven, ragged folds of skin serving as lips. The tongue extruding from the latter, an abnormally long and flexible tendril of black flesh with fangs or bone spines sprouting from it at long intervals, is perpetually in motion, smelling and feeling through the air. Miscellaneous The name Vrog is derived from a word in a kostral language, meaning "waste" or "refuse". Following an encounter with Orvus, he was cursed to have all that he attempts to consume turn to dust in his mouth.A curse is laid on Vrog - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4900216 References Category:Avatars